As this type of connector, there has conventionally been known a connector provided with a connector main body into the front side of which one end of an object to be connected (referred to as a flexible circuit), such as an FPC or an FFC, can be inserted, a plurality of contacts disposed in the connector main body in the width direction thereof, and a freely rotatable press member for pressing the flexible circuit inserted into the connector main body toward respective contacts (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
This connector is adapted so that, when the press member is rotated in one direction with the flexible circuit inserted into the connector main body, the flexible circuit and the respective contacts are brought into pressure contact and electrical conduction with each other by the press member and, when the press member is rotated in the other direction, pressure contact between the respective contacts and the flexible circuit is cancelled, thereby enabling the flexible circuit to be inserted/removed into/from the connector main body.